There are a variety of conditions that can affect the human nail. For example, the nail may be afflicted by inflammatory conditions such as psoriasis and lichen planus; nail tumors such as glomus tumor or digital myxoid cyst; and infections such as paronychia and onychomycosis. The pathophysiology of each condition is closely tied to nail structure and function. Thus, an understanding of nail anatomy and function is necessary in developing therapy for nail conditions.
In brief, the human nail is a modified cutaneous structure often described as a unit comprising several parts: the nail matrix, the nail bed, the nail plate, the nail folds, and the cuticle. The nail matrix is located beneath the proximal nail fold, and is the germinative portion of the nail unit that produces the nail plate. The nail bed is a layer of epithelium lying between the lunula (the portion of the nail matrix usually visible as a gray-white half moon projecting just distal to the proximal nail-fold cuticle) and the hyponychium (the distal epithelium at the free edge of the nail). The nail plate (fingernail or toenail) is produced by the matrix and progresses toward the tip of the fingers or toes as new plate is formed. The cutaneous tissue framing the nail unit, and which invaginates proximal and lateral to the nail plate, is referred to as the nail folds. The primary function of the nail plate is to protect the underlying digit, but fingernails and toenails are often also cosmetically important for many patients.
Nail infections are common conditions of the nail. Onychomycosis, a fungal infection of the nail bed, matrix, or nail plate, is the most common nail infection. The primary clinical features of onychomycosis are distal onycholysis (separation of the nail plate from the nail bed), subungual hyperkeratosis, and a dystrophic, discolored nail. Patients afflicted with onychomycosis are usually embarrassed by their nail disfigurement, but the infection is more than a cosmetic problem. It can sometimes limit mobility and indirectly decrease peripheral circulation, thereby worsening conditions such as venous stasis and diabetic ulcers. Fungal infections of the nail can also spread to other areas of the body and potentially to other persons. The fungal infection can be caused by dermatophytes (e.g., Trichophyton rubrum and T. mentagrophytes), but may also be due to infection by Candida species or nondermatophyte molds such as Aspergillus species, Scopulariosis brevicaulis, Fusarium species, and Scytalidium species.
Currently, oral antifungal agents are the mainstay of treatment for onychomycosis. For example, ketoconazole, Sporonox® capsules (itraconazole) (Janssen Pharmaceutica Products, L.P., Titusville, N.J. and Ortho Biotech Products, L.P., Raritan, N.J.), Lamisil® tablets (terbinafine hydrochloride) (Novartis Pharmaceuticals, East Hanover, N.J.), Diflucan® tablets (fluconazole) (Pfizer, New York, N.Y.), and oral griseofulvin are commonly prescribed antifungal agents. However, these oral antifungal products are associated with many minor systemic side effects such as headaches, stomach upset, skin rashes, and photosensitivity, as well as serious systemic side effects such as heart failure and liver failure. Furthermore, Fluconazole is not approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of fungal nail infections. Moreover, although oral antifungal therapy is preferred, associated cure rates are not high and relapse is common. The prolonged treatment regimen of one dose daily for at least three months, or once weekly for nine to twelve months also leads to poor patient compliance with oral antifungal therapy.
Topical therapy with antifungal agents such as fluconazole, ketoconazole, miconazole, terbinafine, tolnaftate, and undecylenic alkanolamide is an alternative for patients in whom oral antifungal therapy is contraindicated. A topical solution, Penlac® nail laquer (ciclopirox solution, 8%) (Dermik Laboratories, Berwyn, Pa.), has also recently been approved by the FDA for the topical treatment of mild to moderate onychomycosis. However, the topical mode of administration is seldom effective to treat more than mild nail unit infections because the active agent is unable to effectively penetrate the nail. Topical therapy accompanied by chemical or physical abrasion of the nails has also been largely unsuccessful. Topical antifungal therapy usually also involves daily application to the nails for several months, and thus, also poses a compliance problem.
Other regimens for treating onychomycosis are described by Birnbaum et al. in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0062733 and Jackson et al. in U.S. Publication No. 2005/0042293. Specifically, in Birnbaum et al., the antifungal agent is placed under the fingernails by scraping them against a semi-solid, e.g., a bar of soap, or by injection of the agent under the nail plate through the hyponychium. In Jackson et al., a liquid or paste formulation of terbinafine is injected subcutaneously below the fungal infection. The liquid or paste then solidifies upon reaching body temperature. Jackson et al. describe their formulations as capable of delivering a high dose of drug over a short time period by using a lower drug load.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a drug delivery system for delivering antifungal agents and other active agents locally to the nail unit and its surrounding tissues for treatment of nail unit conditions. It would also be desirable to have a drug delivery system that can be precisely delivered to the portion of the nail unit that requires treatment. Similarly, it would be desirable to have drug delivery systems that simplify treatment regimens and improve patient compliance.